1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to supports for irons, and particularly for a cradle for an electrically heated curling iron.
2. Description of Related Art
Support devices and holders for electrically heated irons have long been a subject of concern for safety minded users and manufacturers for both commercial and consumer applications. Irons generally have barrel like heating elements attached to body of revolution handles and electrical cords protruding from the back end of the handle. Irons such as soldering and curling irons develop heat in an elongated barrel that, when heated, can burn and both damage people and things such as tabletops. The danger is further increased due to the nature of the handle which is usually also an elongated barrel like body of revolution. An inherent lack of stability is a characteristic of irons relating to their circular cross-sections which permit them to turn or spin easily on a flat surface. They are also easily tipped.
Several devices have been developed to hold or cradle irons such as curling irons. One typical holder is a bent wire support that is rotatably attached to the iron handle for easy deployment as illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 1,700,876, entitled "Support for Iron", by R. S. Blitz, issued Feb. 5, 1929. However irons employing such wire supports are easily turned around, tipped over, and knocked off tabletops. Another device to hold irons is typified by a base mounted cylindrical holder with means to grasp the handle of the iron in such a way that it will not touch the cylindrical shell of the holder such as that shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,964,708, entitled "Hair Dryer Cradle", by Michael G. Reeves, issued Jun. 22, 1976. Though such holders are more effective than the wire support they are far more complicated, more costly to produce, and must be mounted to a wall or other surface and as such is not easily transported.